Two Peas in a Pod
by Alexis loves you4554
Summary: Bliss O'Conner was a pickpocket just trying to survive. She has an overly large ego, fiery temper, and is as tough as they come. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, sound a lot like Spot Conlon...
1. Intro

Egotistical,conceited, proud, overweening, bragging, boastful, swelled-headed, vain, vainglorious, self-worshipping, vaunting, crowing, short-tempered, cantankerous, choleric, crabby, gruff, harsh, cranky, fiery, huffy, irascible, irritable, tough, brawny, cohesive, conditioned, dense, durable, adament, arbitrary, calloused, cruel, arduous, backbreaking, baffling, burdensome, and demanding are all words to describe Spot Conlon. They are synomyms of only three words.

Egotistical.

Short-tempered.

And Tough.

And he was, and still is, all of these things. But it lessened when he met a girl.

A girl that knocked his ego down a few notches.

A girl that matched his fiery temper with one of her own.

A girl that was easily just as tough as he is.

A girl that he fell in love with, and she with him.

Because sometimes, it's not opposites that attract, it's two-of-a-kind, twins, two peas in a pod.

This is their story.

**A/N: Okaay guys, this is just something that I've been thinking up lately. I'm just going to post this intro chapter, and if you guys think you'll like it, I'll keep updating it. So tell me what you think!(: **

**-Alexis3**


	2. Pleasurable RunIns

There's just something about trains that gets to me. Whether its because they can take you anywhere you want to go, or because of the rich suckers that get off of them, I'm not sure. I like to think its the first, because it makes me feel like I'm not so bad after all. Although I'm almost positive it's the latter.

I pushed off from the wall I was leaning against and smashed my ciggarette under the heel of my boot. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I started to follow a peeved looking man, who by his attire, you could tell was very wealthy. I became nonchalant, following a few paces behind him, but still close enough to notice the bulge in his back pocket. From years and years of my pickpocket-profession, I could tell it was a full wallet, most likely leather from the rounded edges. Probably black, as he was wearing a black suit.

We rounded a corner, coming onto one of Brooklyn's busiest streets. Perfect. I quickened my pace, walking closer to the man. Women that I passed gave me disapproving looks, due to my men's clothing. I was at the man's backside now. I carefully rammed into him, slipping my nimble fingers into his back pocket, retrieving his heavy wallet.

I looked up to the man as he turned. "So sorry sir. I have a bad habit of not watching where I walk. Sorry again, sir."

He looked over his spectacles at me. "Quite alright young lady."

I smirked as I turned around, walking in the other direction, not watching where he was headed, though I should have. I heard the shout of the man before I turned to see him. "Thief! Thief! That girl has picked my wallet!" I turned in the direction of the outraged cry, There was the man from the train, standing at a fruit stand, pointing a chubby finger at me. The shmuck stopped to buy a fuckin' apple. Just my luck. And this time, I saw the police man running at me before hearing the shrill sound of his wistle, planted firmly between his lips.

I turned and ran, my white-blonde hair trailing behind me like a cape. I pushed people aside like ragdolls, ignoring their remarks. I had never been caught before, and I didn't plan on it now. The officer was shouting at me, although I couldn't tell what he was saying.

I took as many twists and turns as I could manage, but still the officer stuck with me. My feet were pounding against the cobblestone and my heart was pounding loudly in my ears. All of Brooklyn smelt of the river, that was for sure. But you could tell when you were getting close to docks, because you could register the smell of rotting fish. And boy oh boy, could I smell it now. And I knew that if I got to the docks, I could jump in and ditch the officer in the water. It wasn't the brightest idea, because around this time of day the docks were inhabited by newsboys, which didn't take too kindly to anyone attracting the bulls to them. But if I couldn't run all day, and no other plan was coming to mind, I had to give it a shot, and hope that for once in his life, Spot Conlon was merciful. I could see the docks now, just a few more feet...

**~Spot's POV~**

It was a pretty peaceful day so far, which are far and inbetween when you're a newsie. There hadn't been any fights, arguments, or any of the younger boys complaining about the older boys stealing their marbles.

I was sitting on a pile of crates, or my "thrown" as the boys from other buroughs liked to call it, watching a group of my older boys play a long, drawn out game of poker, occasionally jumping into the water to cool off, when I heard a whistle. Anybody who's street savvy around here knows that a whistle means the bulls are comin'. And the only time they use those god damned whistles, is when someone is runnin' from them. I looked in the direction of the sound, which was difficult because of the stack of crates blocking my view. All I saw was a dark-haired officer that looked as if he didn't stop running- hobbling - soon, he would surely combust and die on the spot. I figured that whoever he was chasing must of already made it onto the docks and was hidden from me by the crates. I hopped down from my "thrown", landing swiftly on my feet. Sure enough, there was a girl, pushing past my boys, landing some on their butts and others sprawling into the water. The girl reached the end of the dock and dove in, head first. And one look at that white-blonde hair told me who the law-breaker was.

Bliss O'Conner. Brooklyn's famous little pickpocket.

Of course, if you ever called her that to her face, she'd spit on you and wipe it off with her fist. She liked to call herself a kleptomaniac, which was just a fancy way of saying she couldn't stop herself from stealing stuff, and she was good at it.

The officer didn't even make it to the end of the dock before he stopped, wheezed for a while, and turned back the way he had come, walking extremely slow. Bliss pulled herself up onto the dock, her hair and clothes dripping. She rung out her hair, and all of a sudden her facial expression changed from relieved to paniced. She patted her body, obviously looking for something of importance. She stuck her hand into the bosom of her blouse, and pulled out a fat wallet. She smirked and thumbed through it, counting the cash. Inserting the wallet in her back pocket, she shoved her hands in her front pockets, and started strolling casually down the docks.

As she passed me, I rammed my cane in front of her, causing her to come up short. I stood in front of her with my arms crossed and my eyes narrowed. "Bliss, to what do I owe this pleasurable run-in?"

Smirk still in place, she ran a hand through her wet hair, which had turned a dirty-blonde color. "It sure as hell ain't no pleasure of mine, Conlon."

I have had my fair share of run-ins with Bliss O'Conner. And although she is a beautiful girl, not one has been pleasurable. The first time I met her we were in a pub and she lifted a coin pouch off of one of my boys. I let her keep it, too. But my boy, Spades, didn't miss the lecture about even pretty little blondes being pickpockets-excuse me-_kleptomaniacs._ Pickpockets make more in one day than us newsies make in a week.

I've seen her other places around Brooklyn, robbing poor, unsuspecting gentlemen of their valuables. From rings right off their fingers, to briefcases set right at their feet. And never once, has this doll been caught. "Losin' your touch, Bliss? Cuttin' it pretty close thier, doll." I smirked.

She laughed, mockingly. "Never. These fingers are as sticky as ever. Just an off day, is all."

"Yeah? Well you know I don't like the bulls being brought around here. What made you think today would be different?" I said sternly.

"I didn't think anything would be different, Conlon. Just thought you could use some excitement in your life." She brushed past me and started walking back towards where she had come from. Turning her head only slightly, just enough to see the the wide smirk on her face, she yelled back to me, loud enough for all of my boys to hear. "And I just thought you'd love to see me all sexy and wet, my clothes suction-cupped to my body. Cause everyone knows Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn, could never refuse a free show." My boys laughed. I smirked.

As I said, she was a beautiful girl, and I admit that my eyes resided a little lower than they should have. But the beauty of Bliss O'Conner only did so much for the loud, smartass mouth that she owned.

The girl was crude, fiery, and too smart for her own good.

She was pure Bliss.

**A/N: Okaay, so I know this is short, but I had to get an opening chapter out. Sooo, tell me what you think! Review!(:**

**-Alexis**


	3. CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS

**A/N: Okaay, so, I've been thinking of having a casting call(: **

**I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would submit characters (Preferably Brooklyn Newsies) ! (:**

**So, just complete this form and add any additional info you would like, and submit it as a review!(: Thanks! I would prefer them to be male, as they will be newsies, but if you want to submit a girlfriend of a newsie, feel free.**

**Birth Name:**

**Newsie Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearence (hair, eyes, body/build,etc.):**

**Height:**

**Burough (Preferably Brooklyn or Manhatten):**

**Relationship You Want Them To Have With Bliss, Spot, Jack, Or Any Other Newsies From Brooklyn Or Manhatten:**

**Please submit! It would help so much!**

**Thank you,**

**Alexis(:**


	4. Im Not A Gaper

After my run-in with the law and Spot Conlon, I was pretty beat. I walked from the docks and turned down my respective alleyway, and made my way behind a large stack of milkcrates, where I had laid out a single blanket which I used as my bed. Yeah, yeah, I knew it was pathetic, I don't need your pitty. I curled up, not even bothering to cover myself up, as it was the middle of summer and hot as hell. It was getting dark now, so I figured it was around eight. I took off my hat and shook my hair, ringing it out one more time so that it wouldn't mat to my head. In no time at all, I had fallen asleep.

The next morning, I woke with the sun. I stood up and stretched my limbs, earning a few cracks in response. I grabbed my hat, placed it firmly on my head, and exited the alley. I shoved my hands in my pockets and fingered the coins from the man's wallet. I had plenty to get myself some breakfast. I strolled down the street, already busy this early in the morning. I was walking up to a bread vendor's cart when I saw it.

There, stuck firmly to the front of the cart, was a sketch of me. I was in my same hat that I wore now, and above my head, printed bold and in black, were the words **WANTED IN BROOKLYN.**

I turned and walked the other direction, pulling my hat low over my face. The rich man from the train was obviously very serious about getting his wallet back. As I walked on, I noticed that the poster wasn't only on one vendor cart, but on several. They adourned windows and brick walls alike.

I came to the conclusion right then that I had to leave Brooklyn. My home. My sanctuary. My place of work.

I walked quickly towards the Brooklyn bridge, passing Newsies hawking early morning headlines. I needed to get into Manhattan as soon as possible. I felt my feet hit the wooden planks of the bridge and I pulled off my hat, twisted my long hair on top of my head, and put my hat back on top of it. Manhattan was filled with upperclass people, and upperclass people didn't take to kindly to women in men's clothing.

I made it to the other side of the bridge and walked into the busy streets of 'Hattan. Manhattan was a completely different atmosphere than Brooklyn. Manhattan was busy and friendly and full of life. Brooklyn on the other hand was hard, cold, and if you looked at the wrong person the wrong way, you'd be sporting a pretty little shiner, and you would be lucky if that's all you got.

I knew I couldn't continue to be a pickpocket here. And as I passed the smiling faces of newsies, one on every corner, something began to dawn on me. Newsies made money, right? A penny a pape. And money was something I needed. And Newsies had a lodging house, right? I needed a place to stay, too. My mind was made up. If Spot Conlon could do it, I could do it. Right? Right.

After I had come to my conclusion, I started towards the first newsie I saw, which happened to be a tan-skinned, curly-brown-haired boy with chocolate eyes and a muscular build. He was smiling broadly and selling a paper to an older woman. I strolled towards him as he started hawking the headline again. He quieted when he saw me. "Heya boy. Care to buy a pape?"

I turned my voice as manly as I could without sounding like a fraud. "Sure thing." I fished out a nickel and held it infront of his face. "I'll let you keep the change if you point me towards your leader."

He took the coin from my hand with a smile- it seemed to be all he ever did. "Sure, sure. His names Jack Kelly. Walk about two blocks down, take a right and he'll be on the left side of the street wearing a red bandana, you can't miss him. Tell him Mush sent ya."

I tipped my hat to him. "Thank ya...Mush." He nodded and continued yelling out the headline again.

I followed the directions the boy, Mush, had given me, and sure enough, there was a boy in a red bandana, yelling the headline loud enough for the whole city to hear. As I walked closer, I could tell he was about 6'2, making him a full foot taller than me, and had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was handsome, to say the least. I walked up behind him and tapped him on his broad shoulder. He turned with the ghost of a smiled on his face, which turned to confusion, and then broadened. "Heya kid, wanna buy a pape?"

I smirked. "Naw. You Jack Kelly? Manhatten's newsie leader?"

He pulled an old, worn cowboy hat onto his head. "That would be me. And you are?"

I was about to say Bliss, when I stopped myself, knowing that wouldn't pass as a male name. "The names Swimmer. Mush sent me, I'm looking to become a newsie."

Jack smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Yeah? Well I'm sure we could work something out. Lets head to the lodging house, follow me."

He started walking with long, easy strides, making it hard for my short legs to keep up. We had only walked a few paces when he stopped abruptly and turned towards me. "But first, let your hair down, and tell me your real name, dollface."

I gaped. I mean _really_ gaped, full on fish effect. "How'd you know?"

He laughed, a sort of musical sound. "Well never in my seventeen years have I thought a boy pretty before."

I blushed, something I thought I was ammune to now. I tore my hat from my head, my long blonde hair spilling around my shoulders. "My names Bliss O'Conner, from Brooklyn."

He nodded, still smiling. "Suits you better. And I could tell you were from Brooklyn."

I smirked."How's that, Kelly?"

He smiled and we started walking again. "You smirk, not smile, You've got an arrogance about you that could only come from Brooklyn. You smell like river water. And finally," He chuckled. "your glare is a hell of a lot like Spot Conlon's."

Again, I gaped. And trust me when I say I'm definately not a gaper. I make people gape, sure, but I don't do it personally. But this time I had a reason.

He had just compared me to Spot Conlon.

I was thoroughly offended.

**A/N: Sorry these have been so short :( once it gets going, they'll be longer, I promise:) So, before Bliss has the relationship with Spot (obviously this is a Spot story), I was thinking of Bliss either having a short-lived relationship with either Jack or Mush. Tell me what you think!(: Review!(:**


	5. Hello Manhattan

Jack slammed open the door to the Lodging House, gesturing me inside. "Here you go, home sweet home!"

I smirked and took a look around. There was a desk with an older man sitting at it, an old torn up couch, and a few milk crates used for a table. Overall, it wasn't too shabby. I turned to Jack and nodded. "Not too bad, Kelly."

He smiled, pleased that I liked it, and greeted the older man. "Heya Kloppman, this is Miss Bliss O'Conner, she's gonna be staying here with us for awhile, if that's okay with you, of course."

Kloppman nodded his head. "That's fine, that's fine. It's ten cents a week, get your money in on time or you'll be on the streets. Curfew is eleven o'clock, not a second later. And Cowboy," Jack turned his head toward him, looking up from counting his coins on the counter. "She's the only young lady we have, so there'll be no funny business, you got it?"

Jack smiled and threw his arm around my shoulders, which I thought was a little creepy since I had known him for all of twenty minutes, I guess that's Manhattan for you, and saluted Kloppman. "You got it, Kloppy! She'll be treated like a sister, any boy says otherwise and I'll soak 'em!"

Okay, that's taking it a little far. I can hold my own when it comes to the male species, I'm from Brooklyn, for cryin' out loud.

After throwing a dime on the counter, and signing my name in the book, Jack pulled me outside, saying something about me helping him sell today.

Jack had what looked to be about ten papes left as he shifted them in his arms. "Alright Miss Bliss, why don't you tell me 'bout yourself." We stopped at a street corner and I leaned against a lamp post as he started hawking headlines.

Re-adjusting my hat, I looked the taller boy in the eyes. "Well, what do you want to know?"

An older gentleman came up to Jack then, wanting to by a paper. He handed one over to him, charging him a penny. He looked over at me with a wide grin and smiling eyes. "I dunno, just your story, I guess. Most kids don't just wake up one day and say 'I wanna be a newsie.'"

I had to smirk at that as I shoved my hands in my pockets, which were damp from the July heat. "Well over in Brooklyn I was a klepto, best in the business."

He raised his eyebrows with an an easy grin. "A klepto? You mean a pickpocket?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I'd been doing it since I was ten, and never was caught once. But yesterday, I was havin' an off day, you see, and I lifted a wallet off this man but he noticed and the bulls were chasing me before I could even stuff the wallet in my pocket. I got away from 'em on the docks, and I thought they would just forget about it, like usual. But this man must have been really persistant, because when I woke up this morning my wanted poster was plastered all over Brooklyn. That's why I came here."

Jack nodded his head, taking it all in. In the time that i had been telling my story, he had sold eight more of his papers, leaving only one left. He turned to sell it to a young woman, about my age, who giggled and handed him a dime, telling him to keep the change. He smiled broadly and turned back to me. "Alright, well the rest of the boys should be over at Tibby's about now, so lets go on over and I'll introduce you."

I nodded my head and fell in step with him. After walking for about ten minutes, we came upon a small diner, that seemed to be packed to the cieling with newsboys. Jack held the door for me and gestured me in. "After you." He said with a cheeky grin.

I rolled my eyes and stepped through the door, Jack hot on my heels. He led me over to a grimy table in the middle of the restaurant. He let out an ear piercing whistle, and the room quieted down, all the boys' heads turning towards Jack and I. Cowboy threw an arm around my shoulders, and spoke in a loud, authoritive voice. "Listen up, this here is Bliss, she's gonna be stayin' with us for a while."

He started to tell them more about me, like where I was from and that I needed a job, but I tuned out and started to take in the boys' faces around me. There were so many I couldn't think strait, but a couple did catch my eye. There was the boy, Mush I think he said, from this morning, who's face was lit up with a knowing smile. Then there was a short boy of Italian descent with a cigar hanging out of his mouth, a smart boy looking boy with eyes so blue I could feel them clear in the pit of my stomach, a handsome blond boy with an eye patch, and a lanky boy with a crutch leaned up against his chair.

I smirked at the sight of them. What a crew. They all had a friendliness about them that you can only get from the bust streets of Manhattan. Nothing like Spot Conlon's boys, they had stiff shoulders and glares that could make you piss yourself. Jack brought me back to reality when he said my name, telling me he was going to introduce me to his boys. "Alright Bliss, this here is Mush." The boy from earlier stood from his seat and took my hand, kissing it gently. "You look much better with your hair down, Miss Bliss, if you don't mind me sayin' so." I chuckled as the other boys in the room rolled there eyes and Jack hit him over the head with a newspaper. "Yeah, yeah! Have a seat, hotshot. This bummer here is Racetrack, we call him Race." The boy with the cigar gave me a smirk and was about to say something, most likely smartalec, but Jack cut him off. "That theres David, he had schooling and everything." The blue-eyed boy gave me a polite smile and a hesitant wave. I could tell he wasn't too good around girls. "That's Kid Blink," The one with the eye patch. "That's Crutchy." The gimp. "This is..." I was tuned out by then, not able to focus on all these names. Finally, when Jack was finished, we took a seat at a booth with Mush and the kid named Racetrack. Jack ordered himself a sandwhich, asking me if I wanted to get anything. I said I wasn't hungry. When Jack's food came, he took a long drink of his root beer, before redirecting his attention to me. "So Bliss, you say you used to live in Brooklyn. Does that mean you know Spot and his boys?"

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day, slouching lower in my seat. "I guess you could say that."

Mush and Race were totally oblivious to our conversation, as the were arguing over which cigar brand was better, but Jack's smile grew. "Well that's good! 'Cause we're havin' them over to our lodging house tonight for a little get together, it'll be nice if you know some of 'em." He went back to his food, leaving me to my own devices.

What Jack didn't understand, was that the Brooklyn boys and I weren't as close as he assumed. Actually, we weren't close at all. I had run into a couple of them on occasion, and I'd seen them in pubs, but we weren't on a first name basis by any means. Of course, Spot and I had some run-ins, but like I said before, none of them were pleasurable. We didn't exactly see eye to eye. Something was bound to go wrong at this little get together. Just as I was getting even more lost in thought, Race and Mush interrupted me.

I looked at them as Racetrack took his cigar from his mouth. "So Bliss, where you from?" Mush nodded along with him. They obviously weren't listening to Jack and I's earlier conversation.

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at the boys in front of me. "Brooklyn. Lived there for as long as I can remember."

Race chuckled and Mush raised his eyebrows, but of course it was Race who spoke up, being just as obnoxious as I imagined he would be. He shook his finger at me in a knowing way. "I knew you reminded me of sommebody! You're a hell of a lot like Spot Conlon, you know that?"

I slammed my hand down on the table, not caring how much attention I attracted. The diner quieted. "I am _nothing_ like Spot Conlon, you'll learn that real quick." The only sound throughout the diner was the bell on the door jingling, as someone entered. "Spot Conlon is a swell-headed, disgusting ladies man, who has his head so far up his ass he doesn't know which way's up and which way's down." The room was still, and I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder.

"You flattering me, Bliss?" Speak of the Devil.

He was the only person I've ever known that could have that much arrogance in his voice at once.

It made me sick.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys! And sorry this is so short:( but the next chapter is going to be goooood!(: Remember, I'm still taking character submissions, so submit! and don't forget to review!(:**

**-Alexis(:**


	6. Far Too Charming

_Race chuckled and Mush raised his eyebrows, but of course it was Race who spoke up, being just as obnoxious as I imagined he would be. He shook his finger at me in a knowing way. "I knew you reminded me of sommebody! You're a hell of a lot like Spot Conlon, you know that?" _

_I slammed my hand down on the table, not caring how much attention I attracted. The diner quieted. "I am nothing like Spot Conlon, you'll learn that real quick." The only sound throughout the diner was the bell on the door jingling, as someone entered. "Spot Conlon is a swell-headed, disgusting ladies man, who has his head so far up his ass he doesn't know which way's up and which way's down." The room was still, and I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder. _

_"You flattering me, Bliss?" Speak of the Devil. _

_He was the only person I've ever known that could have that much arrogance in his voice at once. _

_It made me sick. _

The first time I met Spot Conlon, I was in a pub called _O'Callaghan's_. It was the best place to make money, well, snatch money. It was usually filled with greasy old drunks, who didn't pay attention to their pocket books. On this particular evening, I was sitting at a booth in the far right corner, sipping scotch and surveying the people occupying other table and booths, as they were downing drinks like it was water. I had already had a few men hit on me, but they weren't drunk enough and their wallets weren't fat enough. Just as I was about to give up for the night and leave, a group of young men came in. Newsies, I guessed, from their ink-stained hands. There were four of them, three being lead by another. They were all handsome. There was a tall, lanky boy with hair so black it looked like he had stuck his head in the fire place. Then, there was a short boy with skin and hair the color of caramel. The third boy was blond and extremely tall, he kept his hands stuffed in his pockets.

But none of those boys had taken me the way the one leading them had. He was of medium height, I'd say about 5'11, he had dirty blond hair, smirky lips, and an air about him that just made other people want to follow him where ever he went. But it wasn't only those things that made me stare longer than I should have. It was his eyes. They were a blue so hard they looked silver, even in the dim lighting of the pub. And although they sparkled now as he laughed at something the tall blonde had said, I could tell they were ruthless. And he was probably able to give one hell of a death glare. They had taken a seat at the booth in front of me, all ordering beers.

I thanked my lucky stars that I had worn a dress tonight. I had stashed my everyday men's clothes in the alley where I slept, and switched my shoes out for a pair of heels. These were the only nice clothes I had, and it had taken me awhile to save up enough money to get them.

I downed the rest of my drink, easing to my feet. I smoothed down my skirt and walked the couple of steps to their booth, where they were laughing loudly and sipping their beers. I bent down, leaning my arms on their table. I gave a sly smile. "Which one of you fine boys would like to buy me a drink?"

They all smiled in one way or another, but it was the caramel skinned boy that spoke up. "Well, I think any of us would be happy to buy you a drink. So really, we should ask which one you want to buy you it."

The three boys smiled, but their leader smirked, taking a drink of his beer to cover up a chuckle. He knew that was cheesy.

I stood to my full height, putting my hands on my hips. Oh boy would I like to pick the boy with the ruthless eyes, but he was too smart, I decided then. So I pointed my finger at the boy with the jet black hair, making a come hither motion. He scrambled to get out of the booth, following me to the bar. I took a seat on a stool, as did he, and he gave me a heart stopping smile. I noticed that he had dimples. "So, what am I buying ya?" He asked smoothly.

I smiled and replied coyly. "A shot of whiskey, would be nice."

"Sure thing." He asked the barmaid for the drink and took out a small, leather coin pouch. I took notice that he had about two dollars in there, a lot for a newsie to be carrying around. He probably dipped into his stash, wanting as much as possible to go out and get drunk with his buddies.

He handed me the drink, I sipped it casually. He grinned at me. "So, I bought you a drink and I don't even know your name."

I debated whether I should give him my real name or not. I decided against it. "It's Bliss, Bliss O'Conner."

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "It suits you. I'm Spades, by the way."

I nodded, licking my lips seductively. Hey, if you want something, you gotta work for it. "That's nice. You're very handsome, did you know that?" I said, walking my fingers up his chest playfully.

He smiled brightly. "You think so?"

While he was distracted, I inched my other hand into his pocket, latching my fingers around his coin pouch. "Oh yeah, really good looking. Better than your friends." I slid it out of his pocket, slipping it under my leg so that I was sitting on it. He didn't suspect a thing.

He all of a sudden stood up. "Well that's good to hear. Don't move a muscle, I'll be right back." Spades started making his way in the direction of the bathrooms.

Stealthily, I slipped the pouch out from under my leg, and into by bosom. I finished off my drink, stood up, and started making my way to the exit. I was almost there when a strong hand closed around my elbow. I turned suddenly to see the boy with the stormy eyes. He was at the end of the bar, ordering more drinks, and stopped me on my way by.

His lips curled up into a smirk, but it was all mouth, no eyes. "I saw that." He said simply.

I tried to play innocent. "Saw what?" I asked, batting my lashes.

The boy let out a cruel, throaty chuckle. "You're too smart to play stupid, girl."

I retched my arm from his grip, causing a bit of surprise to flicker in his eyes. I smirked right back at him. "You're right, I am too smart. Especially for newsboys that only want a quick lay." I leaned against the bar next to him. "What's your name, then?"

He gave a deep, mocking bow. "The name's Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn. And yours?"

I noticed the bathroom door opening, and stood up strait. I leaned closer to Spot, close enough to smell the beer on his breath. "Bliss O'Conner, and don't you forget it." And I was making my way to the door, just as Spades was coming out of the bathroom.

As I opened the door into the night, I distantly heard the King's arrogant voice behind me.

"Oh, I won't. You can count on that."

Right then I decided I didn't like him.

He was far too charming.

~~~~~~~~LaLaLaLaLaLa~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, hearing his smug voice in a place that I thought I was safe from him, I was peeved.

He was standing next to our booth, his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. All of a sudden he slid into the booth next to me, squishing me between him and Jack- who looked a little worried. I sent Spot a glare, so cold I could feel it in my toes. He brought a hand to his chest mockingly. "I think that just about killed me, darlin'." His lips curled into a cruel smile. "What ever would make you talk about me so colorfully, Miss Bliss?"

I was fuming. "These bummers said I was just like you, I had to prove them wrong." I said with a falsely sweet smile. "I had to show them I wasn't an arrogant pain in the ass."

His eyes flashed. I knew he could only mock me so long, before his temper came to the surface. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Jack spoke up. "So, what you doing here so early Spot? Party doesn't start till eight." Spot tore his eyes from mine and looked around me to Jack.

"I have some business to discuss with you. Figured I'd come early, after selling. My boys will be here at eight, though."

Jack nodded and they discussed what I just classified as 'leader stuff'. For the moment, I knew our argument was over. I shimmied down in the booth, going under the table to get out. Mush tried to start a conversation with me when I was on my feet, but I brushed him off and made my way to the door. Outside, the heat washed over me like a blanket. I was instantly sweaty. I made my way through the streets, not exactly sure where I was going. Eventually, after what felt like about forty-five minutes, I found myself at the lodging house. Making my way up to the bunkroom, I decided to take a nap and rest up before the apparant party. Walking through the door, I was amazed. The place was a pig pen. Clothes all over the beds and floor, cigarettes and cigars littering the night stands.

I made a face and picked a random bunk, throwing the clothes on it to the floor. I crawled in under the sheet and dozed off into a pleasant sleep.

~~~~~LaLaLaLaLaLa~~~~~~~~

I awoke to someone lightly shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to a grinning Jack. "Heya sleepy head. Sorry to wake ya, but all of Brooklyn is down stairs, and they would have woken you anyways. The party is starting."

I smiled at Jack. How could you be mad someone woke you when you wake up to a face like that? "Alright, I'll come down with you." I sat up and stretched my arms above my head, yawning widely.

Jack offered me his hand and I took it, letting him lead me down stairs. About half way down, he started chuckling. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's so funny?"

He ruffled my hair. "You look so innocent when you sleep. All snuggled up in a little ball."

I punched him in the arm. "I look perfectly normal when I sleep, thank you very much."

He smiled and shook his head, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

When we got down stairs, the party was in full swing. It wasn't unknown to me that Brooklyn were big drinkers. And it showed. There were bottled of whiskey and beer littering the counter, and every boy was holding a drink.

The night went by quickly. I played games of poker with many different boys, and stayed clear of Spot Conlon. We were purposely avoiding each other.

At about one in the morning, Spot said he and his boys were heading home. All the Manhattan boys said their fairwells and started up the stairs. I was bringing up the rear. When I got into the bunkroom, the bunk I had slept on earlier was occupied by Kid Blink. Hmm. I walked over to Jack, who was sitting on his bunk removing his shoes. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Um, Jack? I kinda need a bunk."

Jack looked up with a silly smile. "What, you didn't want to share with Blink?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just show me my bunk, ya goon."

He chuckled. "This one, right here." He said, pointing to the one above him.

I nodded and pulled myself up onto it, careful not to kick Jack in the face. Jack yelled for lights out, and I climbed under the covers. It went dark as candles were blown out. I clutched the sheet to my chest and reflected on the day. I liked Jack already, and the other boys weren't bad either. I think I was going to be okay here in Manhattan. I realized I had been laying there for a long time when I heard the boys in the room snoring. I leaned my head over the side of the bed, my hair falling down like a curtain. I'm sure I looked pretty funny. "Hey Jack?" I whispered, careful not to wake any other boys.

"Yeah Bliss?" Good, he wasn't asleep yet.

"Thank you." I said simply.

He reached his hand up and ran his fingers through the bottom ends of my hair.

"Anytime."

I left it at that, curling back into my bunk.

I dreamt of a brown haired boy with hazel eyes, until storm grey ones invaded my mind.

**A/N: Yeaaah. Sooo, thats another chapter!(: Review!**

**-Alexis(:**


	7. Heart to Hearts

The next morning, I awoke before even Kloppman. It was about 5:00 AM, and I knew for a fact that the boys didn't get up until 6:00. The sun was just starting to come up as I made my way to washroom. I combed out my hair with a random comb I found at a sink and splashed some water on my face. I dried my face on a nearby, mildewed towel (ew..), and made my way back to the bunkroom, my bare feet making soft pitter-patters and scuffs as my pant legs dragged. When I got back to Jack and I's bunk, he was still sound asleep, with his arm thrown across his face. I quietly searched the stand next to our beds, grabbing one of the cigarettes and some matches that Jack had thrown there last night. I shuffled over to the window, sliding it open as quietly as I could manage. I climbed onto the rickety fire escape, climbing up to the roof. I sat with my legs over the edge of the building, lighting my cigarette and inhaling deeply. I sighed contently, watching the sun rise to its full height. I'd say I was out there for about ten minutes, just enjoying the morning, when Jack Kelly's head poked up from the fire escape. He carefully took a seat next to me, lighting a smoke of his own. We sat there for a few minutes in silence, looking out over the city, which was already bustling with people.

Jack ran a hand through his tousled hair, sighing slightly, but he smiled. "Alright Bliss, we're gonna teach you to sell today."

I tried to keep my face stony, but I grinned in spite of myself. "You got it, Kelly."

He jumped down to fire escape. "Alright, come on then, girl." He held out his hands to help me down. When I jumped, his hands gripped my waist, helping me land smoothly. I internally smiled at the fact that his hands fit around me perfectly.

He gestured me inside the window, following closely behind me. The rest of the boys were just rolling out of bed, making sleepy, smartalec remarks to each other. Jack went to join all of them in the washroom, to get ready for the day, and I was left alone in the bunkroom. I stretched my arms above my head, taking a seat on Jack's bunk to put on my shoes. I tied them on swiftly, jumping up to look for my hat. I checked on my bunk, not there. I checked the night stand, not there. I checked under the bunk, not there. Finally I thought logically and made my way the the washroom. I walked through the door and stopped short.

They were naked. Naked boys.

Not all of them, but some.

When they noticed me standing there, the ones exposed tried to dart behind objects and cover themselves with towels. They were running around in a frenzy, trying to get as far away from me as possible. They were cussing up a storm. A very distraught Skittery was trying to hide himself behind Racetrack, who was trying to wipe shaving cream from his face, because he was completely naked except for his feet, which were covered by a pair of wool socks. Boots had ducked down in the tub as far as he could go. Mush and Jack were both shirtless at a corner sink, shaving, looking like they were trying not to crack up.

I shook myself from my stupor, and spun quickly on my heel, exiting the washroom. I leaned against the wall inside the bunkroom. Trying to get the images out of my head. All of a sudden, Jack busted through the washroom door, stopping infront of me. He was grinning like a fox. I looked up at him, trying to keep the horror from my face, when I started cracking up. I couldn't control myself, and obviously Jack couldn't either, because he also started howling.

When our laughs had subsided and the tears had stopped flowing down our cheeks, Jack threw his arm over my shoulders, leading me from the bunkroom and down the stairs. "Let's get going Bliss, before they come out and start ranting about how you violated them with your mind."

I chuckled again as we went out the door and started towards a cart of nuns to get some breakfast. After sitting on a bench and eating our bread, Jack and I started for the distribution center. We were the first ones there, and Jack took no timme ordering a hundred papes for himself. I settled on thirty. After "purusing the merchendise", Jack and I took to the streets.

~~~~~~~LaLaLaLaLaLaLa~~~~~~~~

Two hours, twenty-two papes, and many instructions later, Jack decided I needed another tactic besides 'improving the truth'. He had long ago sold his hundred papers, making me feel completely inferior. And if theres one thing I can't stand, it's feeling inferior to anyone or anything.

Jack got up from his spot at the base of a lamp post and crossed the few feet to reach me. He ran his hand through his hair with a chuckle. "You ain't too good at this Bliss..."

I swatted him over the head with my eight remaining papers. "Oh go swing on it, Kelly! You're the one who's supposed to be teaching me!"

He laughed. "I am, I am. Improving the truth obviously doesn't work for you." I scowled at him. "But, being the beautiful young lady that you are, you've got seduction on your side." I raised an eyebrow at him, but he brushed it off and continued. "See that group of hoity-toity fellas over there? Strut on over, flip your hair, and ask them to buy your remaining papes."

I sighed, running my hands through my hair and straightening my shirt. "This better work, Jack." I said sternly.

"Yeah, it better or else your never gonna sell any papes, doll. You're horrid." Jack remarked jokingly.

I squinted at him and started making my way toward the young men, making sure to put a little extra swing in my step. There were four of them, all looking to be in their early twenties. They were wearing freshly pressed suits and had large watches on their wrists. If only I was still picking pockets...

I cleared my throat, stopping in front of them. They stopped their conversation and I plastered on my brightest smile. "Hello, there. I seem to be having a problem, you see, and was wondering if you fine men could help me?" I lowered my eyes seductively and pushed out my chest slightly.

They all smiled down at me, and the tallest of the four, with perfectly combed blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, spoke for all of them. "I'm sure we'd be delighted to help. What is your trouble, Miss?"

I smirked, disguising it as a playful grin. "Well, you see, I have these eight papers left, and am in desperate need to sell them."

The blond smiled and glanced at the other men, they were also smiling. "We'll take two each." They all dug out their wallets, each handing me a nickel, telling me to keep the change.

"Oh thank you so much! What kind men you are!" I said as I skipped back to Jack, my coins jingling in my pocket. When I reached him I smirked. "What wet rags." Jack laughed, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on now Bliss, lets go to Tibby's and get some lunch, all that sucky selling made me hungry." I pushed him off the curb.

~~~~~~LaLaLaLaLaLaLa~~~~~~~~

When Jack and I strolled into Tibby's, we were greeted by practically all of his newsies. I was surprised they could all fit in there. Jack patted backs and shouted greetings, all the while steering me towards a table where a young boy, probably near ten, and the boy that was introduced to me as Davey sat, waiting on their lunch.

Jack pulled out a chair for me between him and Davey, waving me into it. We all picked up our menus without saying a word, perusing over them. I was about half way down the page when I felt eyes on me. I looked around the room suspiciously, noticing that everyone was minding their own business, not mine. It took me another few minutes to figure out that the creepy feeling of being watched wasn't coming from behind me, but in front of me.

I lowered my menu, meeting two small, warm brown eyes. "Hiya! I'm Les, David's brother, he's older." I hadn't even said hi yet. What a little chatterbox.

I sat there with a raised eyebrow, not quite knowing how to respond. Jack chuckled beside me and David rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Well, hey there Les. I'm Bliss...nobody's sister, so I'm oldest."

The kid beamed and started going a mile a minute. "I have a sister your age, her name's Sarah. I don't think she's quite as pretty as you though, but maybe she'll get there, yeah? What's that thing mom says Davey? Ah, a late bloomer! Yeah, that's it. Jack had a thing with her a while ago, didn't you Jack? You must think she's a looker, then. The guys all liked her pretty well, actually. 'Cept Spot Conlon, he said she ain't loose enough for him. What does that mean, do you think? Cause I don't think she wears her clothes too tight, mom doesn't let her, says she'll look like a floozy. But that Spot Conlon, you know him, Bliss? Real cool guy, he gave me a sling shot and everything. Brooklyn wouldn't be nothing without hi-." Jack and David both clamped their hands over his mouth. My head was spinning.

How could one kid talk so much in just a few seconds, without breathing? Jack looked peeved, probably from him talking all about that Sarah broad. "That's enough Les, I'm sure Bliss doesn't care too much about hearing these things." Both boys unclamped their hands from the kid's mouth, who sighed, said a small apology, and ran off to play with Snipeshooter, who was trying to stab another young boy with a wooden sword.

I looked at both of the boys next to me, both of whom had wide eyes, wondering how I would respond to the talkative little cherub. But surprising them both, I'm sure, I cracked a smile. "If he thought Brooklyn would be nothing without Conlon, he should see it without me." Both boys laughed and Jack ruffled my hair lovingly.

We ate our lunch, joking with eachother throughout it, and I made another friend in David, eventhough he was a bit of a know it all. When we had all finished, we walked out of the restraunt, David holding the door for me and Jack ushering me out with his hand on the small of my back. We walked through the streets of Manhattan, me between the two of them. They were having a conversation around me about Race always losing his cigars, and I took this time to study each of them more closely.

First there was Jack, who was that obvious kind of gorgeous. Great hair, easy smile, warm eyes, silly. The kind of guy you'd want to be with until the end of time.

Then there was David, who you had to _really _look at, to find that he was handsome. He was so seemingly shy and awkward that it covered it up. Soft brown curls, shy smile, somewhat uptight. Clear blue eyes.

"You know Dave," I interrupted them, looking up at the seemingly timid boy. "I think you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." It was unlike me to give compliments, but this one was well deserved, because it was true.

I heard Jack scoff as David turned a very vibrant shade of red. "Um, uh, thanks Bliss."

I laughed out loud. He was so embaressed! I walked faster, making it so that I was a few feet ahead of the boys, allowing me to enter the lodging house first. I immediately went upstairs, running into a game of poker including Skittery, Blink, Racetrack, and Bumlets, all wearing outstanding poker faces, which vanished when I walked up to them, replaced by smiles. "Heya Bliss!" Said Blink, "Wanna play? I'll deal you in."

I smirked and took a seat between him and Bumlets. "Sure, sure. Deal me in, Kid." They obviously didn't know I was ace at poker. Ha, see what I did there? _Ace_ at _poker. _I crack myself up. I wish people could hear what was going on inside my head, I'd have people in stitches. Anyway...

Three games and me winning four dollars, them losing a dollar each, later, I was officially bored with poker and Jack and David had yet to enter the lodging house. It was getting dark now, and it was safe to say I was slightly worried. I made my way down the stairs and out the door. I stood on the front steps and lit a smoke, looking every which way, trying to catch a glimpse of long chocolate hair or the velvet of a cowboy hat. Taking a seat on a step and long drag from my cigarette, I figured I'd wait for him. Stifling a yawn, I leaned my elbows on the step behind me, taking in the pink streaked sky.

~~~LaLaLa~~~

Something was shaking my shoulder.

I peaked open my eyes, widening them as I realized I didn't know where I was. Sitting up abruptly, my face almost came into contact with that of Jack's. Then I remembered. I had sat on the stoop to wait for him, I must have dozed off. "Hey there sleepy head, what are you doin' out here?"

I rubbed my tired eyes and pulled my hair to one side. "I didn't know where you were, so I came out to wait for you." I'd never admit that I was worried about him. Never.

He chuckled at me and ran a hand through his hair. "I was only at Davey's, Bliss. I was comin' back."

"I know that." I said quickly. A little too quickly, by the sly smile on his face. "I just thought I'd wait anyway."

He started laughing, which thoroughly surprised me, and it must of shown, because he laughed harder. "You were worried about me, weren't you Bliss?"

I slapped him on the arm. "I was not!" Lie.

"Yes, you were too!"

I squinted my eyes at him, getting up from my place on the stoop, standing with my hands on my hips. "You know, the world doesn't revolve around you, Kelly."

He stood to and towered over me, still grinning like an idiot. "I'm well aware of that, Miss Bliss. Although you seem to think it revolves around you, that's for sure!"

I gasped out loud. "Oh you take that back Jack Kelly! You take it back right know!"

He started laughing again. The loony.

Well then. I certainly didn't have to stick around to listen to him. I started to walk away, down the steps and a few steps down the street, before Jack caught my arm and turned me to face him. "Calm down girl, I was only joking with you."

I pouted for a few more minutes, looking into his warm eyes. Finally, I let a smile break out on my face. "Race you to the statue, Kelly." And I started running, not giving him time to process. He easily caught up to me though, laughing all the way. The statue was in my sights, and we were neck and neck. I was set on winning this foot race, which now would require playing dirty.

Running as fast as I could to get one step in front of him, I stuck out my foot to the side, hooking the toe of my shoe around his ankle, causing him to fall. That stopped his cackling. "That was low!" I heard him say as I touched the statue, letting out a victory cry. He reached it a few seconds later, brushing dust from his clothes and surprisingly, still grinning.

I pulled myself up onto the base of the statue, letting my feet dangle over the side, he followed suit. We just sat there for awhile, in silence, listening to the sounds of the city that never sleeps.

"Hey Bliss?" Jack said, breaking me out of my serene state.

I replied, not even turning to face him. "Hm?"

"You know what you said earlier, about Dave having pretty eyes, did you mean that?"

I turned to look at him then with a quizical expression on my face, to find he had been looking at me the whole time. I nodded my head. "Of course."

He lolled his head back, obviously tired. "...What about mine? You think they're nice?"

I chuckled then, simply because I couldn't hold it in. "Of course." When he didn't look convinced, I continued. "Jack, you and David are completely different people to me. He's shy, timid. Even awkward, and you see it in those eyes of his. But you, Jack, you're... well, I can't really explain it. You're warm, toasty." He chuckled. "Don't laugh, I'm trying to be serious here."

He grinned that easy smile. "Sorry, go on."

I sighed, flustered. "You're the kind of guy that every other guy wants to be, and every girl wants to call hers."

And Jack looked at me then, _really_ looked at me, and seemed to like what he saw, and not just on the outside.

We walked back to the lodging house without saying a word, each climbing silently into our bunks.


End file.
